


Promise

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Sirius makes a promise.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004. Written in 27 minutes for a 30minutefics challenge.

Remus sighed as he lowered himself into the cozy chair by the fire and settled in to read; it had been a long day with more travel than he was accustomed to, and he was looking forward to relaxing until dinner. 

Across the room, Sirius rose from the couch and approached his chair, lowering himself to the floor and curling up gracefully at Remus' feet. Although he leaned against the arm of Remus' chair, he didn't touch Remus. Not quite. 

There were a lot of not-quites in their relationship, Remus thought as he gazed down at Sirius. Not quite trusting. Not completely friends, but nowhere close to lovers, their relationship the worst of both. 

"How did it go?" Sirius asked, tilting his head up to look at Remus, exposing the long, pale line of his throat. 

"Fine." Remus ignored the little urge to bend over and run his tongue along that throat, mustering a calm smile instead. "I met the contact on schedule and got the information. Albus was quite pleased." 

"Good." Sirius smiled at him a bit hesitantly. "I'm glad you're back safely. I worry when you're gone."

"No need. I took care of myself for twelve years without your help. I think I can manage well enough now, too." 

It wasn't meant as a sting, but he saw Sirius wince, and he sighed again, regretful that he hadn't chosen his words more carefully. "You have enough on your shoulders as it is," he added in a gentle tone. "There's no need to fret about me on top of that."

"But I do." Sirius gazed up at him, eyes wide and vulnerable, and Remus felt his breath catch in his chest. 

Slowly, second-guessing the wisdom of it, he rested his hand on Sirius' shoulder and began to rub it, a little frisson shimmering through him at the sound of Sirius' soft moan. 

"I know," he murmured. "But I'm back safely. No more worrying."

"Until next time," Sirius replied softly. 

Instead of answering, Remus slid his hand over to Sirius' neck, massaging it firmly, and Sirius moaned louder and tilted his head forward. The sleek, dark curtain of his hair parted, and glancing down, Remus saw that his fingers were rubbing a bruise. 

No, not a bruise - a bite. 

Swiftly, he yanked his hand away and, not roughly but firmly nudging Sirius aside, he rose to his feet, wanting an escape before the walls closed in on him entirely. Immediately Sirius leapt up and grabbed his arm, preventing him from walking away, and so he turned, unable to mask his anger and hurt. 

"Who was it this time? Kingsley?"

"Bill." 

Remus tugged his arm, glaring up at Sirius, but Sirius tightened his fingers, refusing to let go. 

"I don't want them!" he insisted. "I want you!" 

"Perhaps if you stopped fucking them, I might believe you." Remus yanked his arm free of Sirius' grasp and backed away, forcing himself to take in deep breaths as he fought to calm himself. 

"You've never given me a chance to prove it." 

"Sirius-" He cut himself off, shaking his head. "No. I'm not getting into this again. You're still adjusting to being out of prison, and you don't need me as a lover right now. When you're grounded enough to think and feel like the adult you are instead of the young man you were, you'll realize you don't want me that way either." 

"And what if I don't realize that?" Sirius countered, his tone petulant. "You don't give me any credit for knowing how I feel and what I want - and what I want now is what I've always wanted." 

"You have a damned odd way of showing it!" Remus' patience snapped then, his own pain and loneliness no longer willing to be shoved aside. 

"What do you expect me to do when you won't touch me?" 

"I won't touch you, because I don't trust you not to push me aside when you're tired of fucking me, just like all the others." 

"I won't do that! I love you - I've always loved you - but I've never loved any of them." 

Remus wavered, staring at Sirius, longing to believe. "Promise me," he whispered. 

"Anything." Reaching out, Sirius wrapped both arms around Remus and gathered him close, cradling him against his chest, and Remus let him, too tired of fighting his own needs - his own heart - to resist. Instead, he leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder and slid his arms around Sirius' waist, releasing a long, slow sigh as he gave in to the embrace.

"Promise me forever." 

"I do."


End file.
